


Just Like A White Winged Dove

by Star55



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><span class="u"><b>Title:</b></span> Just Like A White Winged Dove<br/><span class="u"><b>Author:</b></span> Star<br/><span class="u"><b>Rating:</b></span> PG<br/><span class="u"><b>Pairings/Characters:</b></span> Kurt/Blaine<br/><span class="u"><b>Word Count:</b></span> 1,100+<br/><span class="u"><b>Summary:</b></span> Kurt tells Blaine his biggest secret.<br/><span class="u"><b>Warnings:</b></span> wing!fic. AU. Set between seasons 2 and 3. <br/><span class="u"><b>A/N:</b></span> I wrote this a year ago for nowheretogo26 (on LJ) at the kurt_blaine LJ community Hiatus Gift Exchange <a href="http://kurt-blaine.livejournal.com/2279227.html?thread=93515067#t93515067">here</a> and figured I’d post it.<br/><span class="u"><b>Disclaimer:</b></span> Not mine. I just have a vivid and healthy imagination.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Just Like A White Winged Dove

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Just Like A White Winged Dove  
>  **Author:** Star  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Pairings/Characters:** Kurt/Blaine  
>  **Word Count:** 1,100+  
>  **Summary:** Kurt tells Blaine his biggest secret.  
>  **Warnings:** wing!fic. AU. Set between seasons 2 and 3.   
> **A/N:** I wrote this a year ago for nowheretogo26 (on LJ) at the kurt_blaine LJ community Hiatus Gift Exchange [here](http://kurt-blaine.livejournal.com/2279227.html?thread=93515067#t93515067) and figured I’d post it.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Not mine. I just have a vivid and healthy imagination.

Almost every single person thought it was just fashion that made Kurt wear long sleeves all of the time. Sure, that was a good part of the reason why he did but there was another reason why he did and why he always, _always_ dreaded summer. This summer, he especially dreaded because not only had it been reaching high temperatures but Kurt also had a boyfriend this time around – something he had never had before. 

He absolutely _loved_ having a boyfriend and Blaine was the best possible boyfriend to have but Kurt still had his moments of doubt. Moments where he wondered if Blaine could handle his secrets, could handle the things that were different about him. Things that were heavier than just his fashion choices.

Kurt didn’t like keeping secrets from Blaine and after they had exchanged “I love you”s in the Lima Bean, Kurt knew that it wasn’t fair to keep secrets from Blaine. 

They had got passed the secrets boundary a while back but Kurt still kept one secret close to him. It wasn’t a typical secret like ‘my friend has a crush on your friend’ and it wasn’t anything darker like ‘I once participated in a hit and run’. No, Kurt’s secret could either send Blaine running, screaming, begging for his execution. Or, it could be the polar opposite. Blaine could be an exception. He could accept Kurt’s differences – take them in his stride and be the first person who has never freaked out but even Kurt knew that it was a little far-fetched. 

Whenever they made out lately, Blaine had been getting a little handsy. Kurt didn’t mind, they had discussed this at length but it was almost to the point where shirts would be coming off and that was just something that Kurt couldn’t do. He couldn’t allow Blaine to see him shirtless without warning him first. 

Kurt set aside an afternoon where he would talk to Blaine. He had spoken to his dad and while Burt had been hesitant, Kurt knew that he would stick by him, whatever the outcome. 

Kurt was nervous when Blaine arrived and as they passed Burt on the way up to Kurt’s room, the familiar ‘door stays open’ echoing after them.

“Sit down,” Kurt started. “I need to tell you something.”

Blaine gave him a concerned little frown but he perched on the end of the bed, much to Kurt’s relief. “Sounds serious.”

“It is,” Kurt replied, pushing his door half way over. 

He took a breath, nerves filling his entire body and he wrung his fingers in front of himself in a nervous habit. 

“Kurt?” Blaine prompted softly.

“There’s…” Kurt swallowed thickly. “There’s something about me you need to know. Before our relationship goes any further…”

Blaine nodded. “Whatever it is, I’m not going to love you any less.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep,” Kurt said.

Blaine’s frown deepened. “Kurt…”

Kurt shook his head to silence Blaine. “This isn’t normal, just so you know. It… Can you promise not to freak out on me?”

“I promise,” Blaine said immediately. “Kurt, I love you, whatever you need to tell me, I’m going to be here, no matter what.”

Kurt nodded, hoping beyond hope that Blaine was right – that he would keep to his word. 

Slowly, Kurt unbuttoned his shirt and he caught Blaine’s gaze briefly before focusing on his buttons once more. He shrugged off his shirt and for the first time in his life, he let the article of clothing drop to the floor. 

He held his breath, waiting for Blaine’s response. 

“Kurt…?” Blaine said, sounding confused. 

“I…” Kurt trailed off, unsure of what to say.

“I didn’t think you’d be into tattoos,” Blaine said after a few moments. He stood and Kurt involuntarily took a step back. He didn’t miss the hurt look that crossed Blaine’s face.

“They’re not tattoos,” Kurt whispered.

Sure, to the average person, it just looked like that Kurt had tattoos on his back, that trailed up and over his shoulders and curled down his biceps to stop at his elbows but Kurt knew differently. 

It all changed on his seventeenth birthday when he came into his heritage. 

The tattoos looked like a detailed outline of wings but it wasn’t that simple.

“You might want to stand back,” Kurt said softly, still not meeting Blaine’s gaze.

Blaine obeyed and took a few steps backwards until he was sitting down on the bed again.

Kurt closed his eyes and concentrated. This was the most painful part if he wasn’t careful enough. Slowly, but surely, the tattoos disappeared from his skin as big, white wings lifted off, feathers fluttering slightly as they got used to the air again.

He kept his eyes closed until his wings were ruffling themselves as they got used to being let out. He took a breath and opened his eyes to look at Blaine.

Blaine stood up, mouth hanging open as he took in everything. 

Kurt held his breath in anticipation as Blaine reached out a hand. He paused, hand in mid air and he turned to Kurt.

“May I?” he asked.

Kurt nodded and the moment Blaine’s fingers touched his feathers, Kurt felt a shiver go through his body. His breath hitched as Blaine caressed his wings, being much gentler than Kurt expected him to be. 

“This is amazing,” Blaine said, voice full of awe. “So much cooler than tattoos.”

“Really?” Kurt asked, a little breathless.

Blaine nodded. “Definitely,” he said.

“So, you don’t think I’m a freak?” 

Blaine shook his head, letting his hand drop and he stepped in front of Kurt. “Beautiful? Yes. Freak? No.”

Kurt gave Blaine a small smile. “Sorry I didn’t tell you earlier,” he started. “I was scared.”

“I understand,” Blaine replied. “These are magnificent.”

Kurt’s eyes fluttered closed as Blaine reached out, gently stroking down the outside of his left wing. He felt his knees go a little wobbly and he forced himself to remain upright. It wouldn’t do to lose his composure with his wings out – they wouldn’t go back in otherwise.

“I’m putting them away now,” Kurt said, wings shifting around him. 

“No,” Blaine said hurriedly. “I mean… Can you leave them out a little longer? They’re so soft to touch.”

Kurt felt his cheeks heat up and he nodded. “Okay,” he replied. 

Blaine smiled widely and pressed a kiss to Kurt’s lips, startling him. Kurt leant into Blaine’s touch a little and let out a moan as Blaine’s hand found its way into Kurt’s feathers once more. 

“Well, I think that’s something we should explore a little more,” Blaine said with a mischievous grin.

Kurt flushed heavily and ruffled his wings away from Blaine’s touch. “That’s not fair. I didn’t know they would make me feel like that.”

“Well, I’m glad they do,” Blaine said. “It just makes you even sexier.”

Kurt rolled his eyes good naturedly at Blaine and drew his wings in a little as they got comfortable on his bed. 

He wouldn’t admit it out loud but he was quickly growing to like the feeling of Blaine’s hand in his wings as they made out.

 

Comments are ♥


End file.
